


Symbols In The Meaning

by red_crate



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Come Marking, Kneeling, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: Knees pressed against the polished wood floor, Derek looks up at Peter. His stomach is fluttering with butterflies and anticipation. He hasn't kneeled for Peter in a long time, and this feels different than it did when Derek had just been formally acknowledging Peter's status. He certainly hadn't been naked save for a towel wrapped around his waist.





	Symbols In The Meaning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



> Written for Bee's kinktober request for Deter + praise kink. <3
> 
> All my love to Green for the editing.

 

Peter is sitting on the end of Derek's bed when he comes back from his shower, clean after disappearing into the woods for an afternoon of running. It feels like he's walking into his own interrogation, and Derek's uneasy about the idea of Peter scratching at old scars that have been hurting lately. 

He flinches when Peter calmly says, “Come here.” His voice is steady, smooth and free of alpha pull.

Derek goes all the same, closing the distance between them before he even makes a conscious decision to follow. Arms crossing, he ducks his head. “I needed to clear my head.” 

Peter cocks his head a little and says, “I know.” He reaches out to tug one arm free from where it's banded over Derek's chest. 

Derek's wolf preens when his alpha presses a soft kiss to the center of his palm. 

Peter continues, “You needn't run alone though.” He gently tugs until Derek is left no choice but to kneel or fall over. 

Knees pressed against the polished wood floor, Derek looks up at Peter. His stomach is fluttering with butterflies and anticipation. He hasn't kneeled for Peter in a long time, and this feels different than it did when Derek had just been formally acknowledging Peter's status. He certainly hadn't been naked save for a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Little pup,” Peter sighs fondly. It's the endearment Peter used to call him when they were growing up. Hearing it again, like this, makes Derek feel warm all over, an unexpected balm. “What am I going to do with you?” 

Derek closes his eyes and tips his head back to reveal his neck in an unspoken offer. He wants Peter to keep talking and looking at him like this, even when it makes something sharp run along his skin before the hurt is soothed. He inhales when Peter's fingers trail down the side of his face and neck. 

“I don't like what you've been doing,” Peter says as he wraps his hand around Derek's jugular. He doesn't choke him, but it's a firm grip all the same. Derek's wolf squirms, and he whimpers, properly chastised. “You keep isolating yourself, avoiding us. You're not an omega anymore, Derek.” The grip on Derek's throat flexes, and Peter growls, “You're mine. You should treat that fact with respect, little pup.” 

Derek shudders and blinks up at Peter. “I'm sorry.” He's sorry for being a disappointment, for letting his alpha down again, for being caught out about all of it. Derek doesn't know how to fix any of it, and that fact drains him. He slumps. 

Releasing Derek's neck, Peter clicks his tongue. “Promise to come to me when you're feeling lost,” he requests, voice tight with worry. 

Derek nods, then speaks with a voice that creaks. “I'll try.” 

“That's all I want.” Peter runs his fingers through Derek's hair, slow and methodical until it feels more like a scalp massage than a gesture. When he smooths the back of his fingers along Derek's beard, he hums. “You've grown so much, but you're still so lost sometimes. Aren't you?” 

Derek wants to get up and leave, run away from the intimate touches he craves and from the silk of Peter's accusations. He stays rooted where he is, however, too needy to do anything else. 

“I need you, Derek. I need your goodness and strength next to mine.” Peter continues to stroke the hair along Derek's jaw, gaze introspective. “You make me better. I want to  _ be _ better for the pack because of you. I know you want a large pack, to feel surrounded and safe. I want to give you that.” 

“You have,” Derek insists, clutching Peter's wrist and pressing his face against his hand. 

“Come up here,” Peter urges, hooking the tips of his fingers under Derek's jaw to guide him up. His other hand pulls at the back of Derek's thigh until Derek is sitting in his lap.

It should feel awkward or wrong, but Derek finds himself only wanting to be closer. He leans forward and tucks his head between Peter's neck and shoulder. “Alpha. Peter,” he mumbles, flayed by his own feelings and the gentle touch of Peter's hands up and down his back. 

Peter makes a comforting noise. “I've got you.” He presses his face against the side of Derek's, breath warm against his ear. 

Relaxing and letting Peter hold all of his weight, Derek allows himself to grip Peter's shirt at the waist. The kiss Peter presses against his head leaves Derek clinging closer, seeking more. 

“You've always been my favorite,” Peter confesses in the scarce space between them. “You're so good, your heart is so good, but you know how to defend yourself and others. You don't wilt in the face of adversity. You know how to make hard decisions.” 

Derek soaks in the praise, twisted up inside and wanting to deny it all. A small noise escapes, negative and sad. Peter's shirt collar is low, and the sound slips along the skin of his chest where Derek's breath has gathered. 

“When I think about you, I want to keep you to myself,” Peter continues. His hands have settled at Derek's waist, thumbs tucked along the edge of the towel there. “Please don't hide from me, Derek.”

Peter doesn't mean it literally so much as emotionally, Derek knows. When he leans back to meet Peter's gaze, however, his heart doubles in speed. He looks down, and then back up, face warm. 

“Okay.” He takes a deep breath, filling up with the dark scent of his alpha. 

Peter smiles a little, satisfaction written all over his face. “Good.” When he glances down, his eyebrows arch, before Derek feels his hands moving. 

“You can come to me for anything, pup,” Peter speaks, voice lower when he leans forward. “I'll give you anything you want, if it's within my power.” His teeth graze Derek's earlobe, towel loosening around Derek's waist, as Peter says, “I'll get rid of anyone that stands on the way of what you want.”

Stomach swooping and electricity sparking all over his skin, Derek bites his bottom lip to keep from begging. He tips his head to the side, offering himself up all over again. He loses his breath when Peter's mouth traces a line along his neck. 

Derek's cock aches with need, exposed between the two of them now. He pushes forward without meaning to, met with acceptance. Peter's hands cup his ass, tugging him closer despite the fact that they can't get any closer than they already are. 

“I've got you,” Peter purrs again. He lets go with one hand to ruck the hem of his shirt up.

The fabric falls back down, draped over Derek's cock and hiding where their flesh is pressed together. Derek can feel the trail of precome he leaves along the hair below Peter's navel. He didn't even realize he was hard, but now that he's being encouraged, all Derek wants is to leave his scent all over Peter and smell the two of them mixed, as one. 

He moans brokenly and rolls his hips forward. 

“Yes,” Peter encourages, kissing along Derek's neck some more. The rough rub of his stubble picks at Derek's skin in the most grounding way. “Keep going. Take what you need, what you want.” 

Derek releases the hold he had on Peter's shirt and wraps his arms around the back of his neck instead. Rocking up on his knees so more of his length can slide along Peter's stomach, Derek shudders. Peter's cock is confined by his pants, but Derek can feel how hard he is. Fingers grip his ass and keep urging him on. It's incredible and frightful and everything Derek didn't know he wanted. 

He comes like that, shuddering in Peter's lap as he spends himself. Peter takes him by the jaw. The gesture has Derek shivering as his orgasm continues to ripple through him. He opens up when Peter kisses him. Mouth firm and tongue seeking, Peter makes a possessive sound that Derek pulls into his chest. 

When they part, Peter reaches down to smear Derek's come around. His shirt is wet with the mess. When Peter squeezes Derek's softening cock through the fabric, he groans in satisfaction. 

“Fuck yes,” Peter mutters. “You did so good.” 

Body lax from orgasm, Derek nods along with what Peter says. He scoots back enough to unfasten Peter's fly and pull his cock free. 

It's wide and dark, wet at the tip. Derek can almost taste it as he inhales the scent of Peter's precome, thick on his tongue and making his mouth water. Peter just wraps a hand around Derek's, however. They stroke him like that, together. 

“I'm going to mark you up now too,” Peter promises, voice deep and tight with desire. His eyes are ringed with alpha red, and Derek's wolf responds with his own blue. 

Derek needs Peter to come, needs to return the favor of making him feel good. He pushes forward to kiss him, words unnecessary when he can use his body. 

The hot splash of Peter's release hits Derek's skin. Peter groans throughout his climax, and Derek takes over to work him through it. The combined smell of their come is heavy on the air. 

“Peter,” Derek says as Peter catches his breath. His fingers smear the come over his own abdomen as he watches and rubs it in.

When he looks back up, Peter’s smile is sharp. “Now you're really mine in every way, aren't you?” He takes Derek's hand in his own and brings it up.

Derek can barely hold back the whimper that tries to escape when Peter licks the come off his fingers. He nods. “Yes.” 

Peter sucks Derek's index finger. When he lets go, he says, “Good.” Then he's hauling Derek closer and rolling them over until they're curled up together. 

Peter watches him for several long moments, and Derek doesn't hide from him. He feels centered and at peace for the first time in a long time. 

“I'll try to stop hiding,” he promises again, reaching out to anchor the words with his palm against his alpha’s pulse. It's a promise to his alpha and to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna come hang out with me on Tumblr, I'm [here](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.c5om).
> 
> Comment if you enjoyed this, please!


End file.
